Сердцебиение часовой башни
Heartbeat Clocktower - песня, выпущенная как часть Prelude to Forest 7 Февраля 2010 года, а 25 Апреля того же года Akuno-P разместил её на Niconico Douage. Это пятая песня Clockwork Lullaby Series, повествующая о переживаниях GEAR в Evil's Theater. Heartbeat Clocktower is a song released as part of Prelude to Forest on February 7, 2010 and later posted on Niconico Douage by Akuno-P on April 25, 2010. It is the fifth song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, describing the experiences of GEAR in Evil's Theater. Plot Песня касается таинственной часовой башни и её фактического стража, GEAR. Мёртвый владелец, воплощение Greed и бывший страж часовой башни, коллекционер, создал театр для предметов его "коллекции", где они встретили свою судьбу. Главной обязанностью Механизма является сохранение жизни Clockworker's Doll с её "уродливыми ожогами на теле" через часовую башню. Ему нельзя останавливаться, иначе она умрёт. The song concerns a mysterious clocktower and its actual guardian, GEAR. The dead owner, embodiment of Greed and former guardian of the clocktower, the "Collector," created a theater for the "Collectibles" where they forever enact their story. GEAR's main concern is to keep the Clockworker's Doll "with ugly burns on her body" alive through the clocktower, and if it stops, she will die. Выполняя свою задачу день ото дня, он рассказывает о других обитателях часовой башни, в том числе о Master of the Graveyard, которая поглощает любого беспомощного человека, которому "посчастливилось" оказаться в театре, о "слишком много о себе возомнившей" служанке, которая "предаётся эгоизму", но в то же время печалится о своей потерянной "другой половине". Performing his task day by day, he describes other inhabitants of the clocktower, including the Master of the Graveyard, who devours any helpless visitor who had bad luck to end up in the theater. A "pretentious" servant girl, who "indulges in selfishness," but secretly expresses sadness for the loss of her "other half". Он отметил, что Twin Blades of Levianta и Venom Sword ещё не пробудились. Так же упомянуто, что "когда все песни будут пропеты" наступит утопия. Механизм понимает, что скоро часы остановятся, а времени до смерти Clockworker's Doll осталось мало. Недолго думая, Механизм достаёт своё сердце из груди и приносит себя в жертву, чтобы придать энергии часовой башне. He also observes how Twin Blades of Levianta and the Venom Sword continue to be "dormant". He also mentions that "when the entire songs are recited," it is believed that Utopia will be created. GEAR realizes that the clock is going to stop soon, which means that time is running out before the Clockworker's Doll dies. Without hesistation, GEAR takes out his heart, and sacrificed himself to power the clocktower. His sacrifice saved the Clockworker's Doll, but causes him to be part of the clocktower, unable to leave. Characters Singing Roles KAITO as GEAR Kagamine Rin as Gretel Kagamine Len as Hänsel Non-Singing Roles KAITO as Gallerian Marlon Hatsune Miku as Clockworker's Doll and Margarita Blankenheim MEIKO as Master of the Graveyard and Banica Conchita Kagamine Rin as Waiter and Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Kagamine Len as Irregular Megurine Luka as Kayo Sudou Camui Gackpo as Sateriasis Venomania GUMI as Unknown GUMI Character Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Related Songs Handbeat Clocktower Handbeat Clocktower и Heartbeat Clocktower похожи мелодией и аранжировкой, а так же образами. Handbeat Clocktower shares a similar melody and arrangement with Heartbeat Clocktower, as well as both songs containing similar imagery. Miniature Garden Girl Miniature Garden Girl уточняет события, произошедшие до Heartbeat Clocktower, описывая жизнь и смерть Clockworker's Doll, а так же о событии, в котором она получила ожоги. Miniature Garden Girl details the events that occured prior to Heartbeat Clocktower, describing the life and death of the Clockworker's Doll and the event that led to her gaining severe burns. Master of the Court Песня Master of the Court пересматривает цели Clockworker's Doll после событий Heartbeat Clocktower, а так же повествует о взаимодействии с другими обитателями театра. The song Master of the Court recounts the goals of the Clockworker's Doll after the events of Heartbeat Clocktower, as well as her interactions with other members of the theater. Master of the Graveyard Песня Master of the Graveyard детализирует действия Master of the Graveyard, описанный GEAR в Heartbeat Clocktower. The song Master of the Graveyard details the life and interactions of the Master of the Graveyard as alluded to by GEAR in Heartbeat Clocktower. Capriccio Farce Capriccio Farce показывает нам поздние взаимодействия между жителями театра после событий в Heartbeat Clocktower. Так же упоминаются их попытки призвать и найти Грех Гнева. Capriccio Farce recounts the later interactions of the theater inhabitants after the events of Heartbeat Clocktower, as it details their later attempts to convene and locate the Sin of Wrath. Albums Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название песни ссылается на жертву механизма, благодаря которой его сердце поддерживает часовую башню и позволяет Clockworker's Doll остаться живой. *The song's title references GEAR's sacrifice, where his heart is connected to the clocktower, letting his heartbeat power it and keep the Clockworker's Doll alive. Curiosities *During the song PV, the Seven Deadly Sins are represented by gears colored with the respective sin's color, with each of the awakened vessels of sins' appearance being complimented with their gear turning in a corner of the PV. *In the Evil's Forest booklet, it appeared to show all the seven deadly sins in Latin along with their respective vocaloid, and in essence, the Latin SDS words are shown in red if it was awakened and white if it isn't. Another curiosity to this is that Ira(wrath) was written in red meaning it was awakened. *During the titular sequence, the six gears representing the collected vessels of sin come together to form the songs logo, a grey gear; towards the end, a green gear representing the vessel of Wrath is seen falling on the edge of the screen, alluding to how it is the last vessel to be collected. *While GEAR sings about the doll's inevitable death with the clocktower broken, the teal gear representing the vessel of Sloth is seen spinning at a much slower pace then the gears for Pride and Gluttony. *The song was rearranged by mothy to promote the The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue, titled "Handbeat Clocktower", a track sung by Kyle Marlon and included in Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ as part of Story of Evil. *Interestingly, both songs maintain a grey gear in their song PV with Heartbeat Clocktower's gear turning blue, representing GEAR, and the final sillouette seen with the gear in Handbeat Clocktower being Kyle. *During the song's "Lu Li La" chorus, the images of the vessel owners followed by the Latin name for their respective sin appear translucent over Hänsel and Gretel; at the end of the sequence, the names of the four Masters' domains from End of the Four appear in the four corners of the song PV. *Their order of appearance in the PV follows the order of their song release. Gallery Concept Art= 027.jpg|Guardian's concept art |-| Song PV= MotC heart.png|The injured Clockworker's Doll kept alive via the clocktower's mechanisms MotG with G2.png|The Master of the Graveyard presiding over her cemetery, hungry for intruders Waiter heart2.png|The Waiter with her "capricious" leading part Rilliane.png|Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the Sinner of Pride Conchita.png|Banica Conchita, the Sinner of Gluttony Kayo 2.png|Kayo Sudou, the Sinner of Envy IMG 1056.png|Sateriasis Venomania, the Sinner of Lust Gallerian.png|Gallerian Marlon, the Sinner of Greed Margarita 2.png|Margarita Blankenheim, the Sinner of Sloth Wrath sinner2.png|The Sinner of Wrath Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Hänsel and Gretel singing the Lullaby during the chorus Gear1.png|Gear within the clocktower |-| Misc= Akuno-51.png|Illustration for Heartbeat Clocktower in Evils Kingdom External links *Nicopedia - Song's article in Nicopedia (Japanese) en:Heartbeat Clocktower Категория:Песни Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO